


Yet, it's worthwhile

by Starley (lesmis13)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd POV, M/M, POV Second Person, rare kageyama pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmis13/pseuds/Starley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes when it’s just the both of you, you wonder if you can be more than just close friends."</p><p>It’s frustrating and it even takes a while but Kageyama wants to tell his beautiful friend his secret. It's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet, it's worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hi, I hope you like my story that I wrote for the Kageyama rare pair week. This took me forever to write because I’m not great at writing this genre but I tried my best (addition, I was not feeling well and got distracted!). Anyways, I’m sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I’m also sorry if any the character are out of character, I have this bad habit of making characters ooc. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!)
> 
> This is written in the second person point of view.

“Nothing that’s worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that.”~ Nicholas Sparks

* * *

Three years ago, the two of you are close friends and you can’t wait for the summer since that’s when you and him will be able to meet each other face to face at the volleyball training camp. Where during the breaks in between the practice matches, the both you will hang out; sitting so close on the grass in the shade of a tree that your legs are practically touching while you talk and joke around with each other, other times the both of you will sit in silence and enjoy each other company, watching the scenery before you. You honestly love those moments, it makes you feel fuzzy inside, and you wouldn’t trade it for the world. You wonder if he think that as well, but you’re not too certain, he always wear a calm expression on his face never showing too much emotions but when he smiles and his gray eyes light up, you almost forget to breathe as you stare at him, you find it to be beautiful, you find him to be beautiful. Sometimes when it’s just the both of you, you wonder if you can be more than just close friends, if you can be with him and hold him in the same manner that lovers do in stories (it surprises your teammates, but you do like to read even though you always mention your love for volleyball) where their bodies are up against one another. It’s a fantasy you keep to yourself since you are not too sure of what he think about you. After all, you are never good at telling how a person feels, that’s why it’s hard for you to make friends and establish ties. That’s why you are certain if you tell him how you feel, he would not want to be around you and that terrifies you.

So when he notices your silence, placing a hand on your shoulder to get your attention, asking you “what’s wrong?”, you tense up a bit before saying “Oh, it’s nothing.” A little bit after that, you rub your stomach and add “I wonder when the food will be ready. Aren’t you hungry, Akaashi?”

Akaashi raises a brow and you are not sure if he believes you or not but, you are quite happy that he does not push the matter any further since you can’t possibly bring yourself to tell him.

* * *

It’s Akaashi’s last year of high school, that means this summer, it will be the last time you will be able to meet him face to face for a while since you will still be in high school and the commute from Miyagi to Tokyo is quite far. So, you promise yourself that you will tell him. When the moment present itself, it’s just the two of you sitting at your usual spot, you get cold feet, the words you want to say does not come out, (you do not think it will be this hard), instead you say “Congratulations, I hope you do well in college.”

Akaashi ruffles your hair and smiles. You fiddle with your fingers, trying hard not to frown.

* * *

“You know you’re an idiot sometimes, Kageyama.” Hinata says, nodding his head, on the bus ride back to Miyagi. For once, you have to agree with your best friend in your team, you are an idiot by not confessing to Akaashi when you had the chance to, but you are not going to admit to Hinata. He will not let it down; he will remind you that he is right. “It’s not as easy as it sounds, stupid.” You say. You then stare at the window, ignoring your best friend’s rant on how you are the stupid one for not confessing, and frown, you blame your nerves for this.

* * *

You text him whenever you have the chance; during break time from practice, on your way home from school or before you go to sleep. You ask him about his day, his school life, and of course volleyball practice. Akaashi responses rather quickly, his texts are long and detailed, and asks questions of his own to keep the conversation going. Sometimes, he will text first and it makes you happy as your fingers flies over the keypad to type in a response. Occasionally, he will call but it’s rather quick since the both of you are so busy, so text messaging is always fine with the both of you. With each messages, you feel the both of you are becoming closer and closer yet it will never be the same as talking face to face, where the both of you are so close and there is nothing to lose. At times, you want to text him how you feel about him but you always decide against it because you rather tell him in person so you can see the emotions on his face and know it’s real. After all, you learn while growing up, words are often the source of misunderstanding; there’s a chance he will not understand, there’s a chance he will ignore you, and that scares you.

Akaashi sends you another text. It says “I hope you’re a good day today, Kageyama. I hope we can meet soon”

You click reply and debate whether you should tell him or not but just like many times before, you choose not to. It’s not the right time, it will never be the right time unless you meet him face to face, you think to yourself as you type “I hope so too.Thanks, I hope the same for you too, see you later.”

You close your phone and start up your personal computer, you decide to look for college in Tokyo.

* * *

In your last year of high school, you do everything you can to get in a school in Tokyo. You even skip a couple of days of volleyball practice in order to study, which surprises your teammates even Hinata since they can’t believe that you will actually skip volleyball practice for something else. But, you shrug them off, not really caring for what they have to say, all you care about is getting to school in Tokyo since you know that’s the only way you can see Akaashi face to face, That way, you can finally tell him and settle it once and for all.

So when the acceptance letters from schools in Tokyo comes in the mail, you smiles and text Akaashi who responses “That’s great! I can’t wait to see you again. It has been a while since we saw each other.”

* * *

Three years later and a little into your first year of college, you see him again at a bookstore as you stand in line, waiting for your turn to approach the cashier. There, you see him behind the cash register, chatting with the customer that he’s taking care of. He looks the same as he did three years ago when you both were still in high school; his wavy black hair framing his face so perfectly and his gray eyes widens slightly as he smiles at his customer but it’s not the same way like when he smiles at you, you are certain of that. When the customer searches for their wallet, Akaashi looks up at the line and he notices you in the line and waves. You scratch the back of your head and waves. As you approach him and set down items in front of him to scan, he gives you that same big smile that he always give you, you gulp and suddenly you feel like you are in high school again.

“Hi, how have you been? It has been a while.” He says, scanning the books and placing them in a paper bag.

“Oh, I’m fine, just been organizing my things in my dorm. It really have been a while since I last saw you.” You grab your wallet from your bag while Akaashi types on the cash register before adding “So how are you? You look great.”

He stops what he’s doing, turning his attention to you, a surprise look on his face. You want to take it back because this is not how you plan it go out, but you calm down a little when you notice his face turning red before he start smiling again. “Thank you, I’m doing well.” He then tells you the total and you swipe your card. As he give you the receipt, he holds on to your hands; his hands soft against yours and you feel warm inside. “I leave work in an hour. Do you want to hang out with just like the old days?”

“Yes, I would like to. I can wait here while you work.”

“Then, it’s a deal. See you later, Kageyama.”

* * *

Once Akaashi is done with his work, he comes up to you and he holds on to your right hands, his hand fit perfectly in yours, and lead you out of the bookstore to his intended destination. On the way there, you walk with him in silence, side by side with your hands still connected, yet neither one of you comment on it. If any of the passerby look at the both of you, they will think that the two of you are together. At that thought, you smile nervously, enjoying the fact that you are able to be this close to him again. You enjoy it so much that you realize that it’s time to let him know how you feel, you’ve worked so hard for this moment that there’s no turn back now.

* * *

It’s as if you’ve gone down memory lane as the both of you sit on the grass underneath that same tree near the training camp site. So near each other, you feel warm inside as you ponder over the words of your confession, making sure the words do not make you sound like a fool. The last thing you want to do is make a fool out of yourself in front of him. Once you come up with the right words and open up your mouth to speak.

“I miss this.” You say, your voice is all shaky, looking straight ahead, lost in thought. You can’t bare to look at Akaashi’s face since you’re afraid that you will lose your nerve, but you feel that he’s listening so you continue. “I mean I’m always used to change but then you show up in my life and we start to hang out that I start to enjoy your company. I like being around you so much that I want to be more than friends.” You say that line quickly, so quickly that you almost bit your tongue. You take a deep breathe and exhale and turn towards him. His face and posture are relaxed, wearing a small smile, his eyes on you as he waits for you to continue. “So when I realize that I will not be able see you again, I wanted to tell you that. Actually, I want to tell you that for the longest but I was afraid that it would ruin this.”

You feel his hand on your shoulder and  he gives your shoulder a squeeze. You look up at him and what happens next surprises you; he’s wearing that bright smile that never ceased to take your breathe away. “Yes.”

“Yes?” You repeat, confused.

The hand on your shoulder slides to your right hand and holds on to your hand. “Yes, I want to be more than friends.” He leans a bit closer that his face is near your and your noses are touching. “I miss this too.” Slowly, he presses his forehead against yours and says. “I miss you.” And you smiles so hard it, you believe this is the most you’ve smile in years, since finally you are together with the person you care about the most.

* * *

Three years ago, the two of you are close friends, waiting for the summer in order to meet face to face. Three years later, the two of you are much more.


End file.
